disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Lindahmi
Sobre mim Esta é sua pagina de usuário. Por favor, edite esta pagina para contar mais sobre voce para a comunidade! Minhas Páginas favoritas personalidade : sou muito delicada e gentil, e estou sempre pronta para ajudar ao próximo, sou uma romântica incurável, não é difícil pra mim me apaixonar, porém se eu for magoada, ai complica um pouco minha vida, porém, sou amigável, e eu ajudar a pessoa quando ela esta com problema porém isso se eu achar que ela está certa, eu sou muito sentimental, por isso é fácil para eu me emocionar, sou sonhadora, e não gosto muito de acordaras 6 :00 da manhã quando meu sonho está perfeito. porém sou muito lenta pra fazer amigos, sou tímida demais, onde tenho mais palavras na boca é com pessoas na internet do que ela pessoalmente, eu sou muito sensível e sou daquelas que pensa (ai, e se eu falar aquilo e ela(o) não gostar) isso meio que me magoa por eu ser assim, porém apesar de ter poucos(a) amigos(a) eu sou amigável quando precisam de mim e quando precisa de ajuda, eu estou de braços abertos independente de quem for a pessoa. também sou apaixonada por viagens longas, e fico um dia todo com a janela do carro aberta e quando a estrada é reta e sem trânsito fico com os braços pra fora e recebendo aquele vento no rosto, porém quando tem aquele transito grande começo a ficar tendida. as vezes costumo perder a doçura e fico pávio curto quando sou provocada, não consigo segurar e repreendo a pessoa que me subestima e não me arrependo. aniversário ''': 21 de fevereiro. '''signo : peixes. (combino perfeitamente, sou muito sensível, muitas vezes sonho e fico com a cabeça na lua, sou romantica) cores preferidas : verde (todos), azul (todos), laranja e roxo. qualidades: sou romântica, sonhadora, amigável, amo ser útil, sou ótima pra escrever, inventar histórias românticas, amo copiar. defeitos : sou muito ingênua, sonho até acordada, as vezes fico no mundo da lua, e por isso ninguém me leva a sério como minha mãe meus irmãos, e sou super protegida por ser assim, sou muito sensível e as vezes levo as brincadeiras dos amigos a sério. passatempo: amo assistir qualquer coisa que seja de amor como séries\animes\desenhos\filmes, mas o que mais assisto é aqueles que realmente encontro romance como : sailor moon, mermaid melody, winx club, ever after high, saint seiya, naruto, fairy tail. também amo ouvir músicas eletrônicas, músicas de animes, sou ótima também pra escrever, minha letra é perfeita, mas admito que sou um saco pra ler uns 4 minutos, mas posso escrever até mais de 20 minutos que eu não me cansarei. o que eu não gosto : de não ser levada a sério, e quando dão risada dos meus problemas sem ao menos tentar entender, de dizerem pra mim que ficar pensando em romance demais é ser muito infantil, falam que sou muito pouco alerta. também não gosto quando me provocam, e quando falam que sou ingênua (apesar deu me achar isso mesmo). animal de estimação: minha cachorrinha méu, ela é peludinha e pequena. matéria preferida : português, artes, sou apaixonada por pinturas, isso faz eu ser mais imaginativa, e amo escrever bastante e raramente me canso por isso amo português. matéria menos preferida : educação física e matemática, na hora de educação física tem muitas aulas vagas que ficam atrapalhando nos jogos e quase não aproveito nada, pois amo jogos, matemática precisa meter coisas demais na mente e sou ruim pra decorar contas, odeio principalmente quando tem duas aulas. palavra chave : eu entendo\eu admiro sou uma : ryoal. aparência : sou de pele clara, olhos castanhos claros, tenho um sorriso agradável porém simples, meus cabelos são longos e castanho cor mel, e ondulado porém seu toque é macil e mole, sou magra e de corpo esbelto para meus 16 anos. tipos de roupas que gosto : sou apaixonada por vestidos, quando é pra sair o único motivo deu ir é pra estrear meus vestidos, porém admito que não gosto de saias, me deixam parecendo uma velha. *